Unexpected arrival
by huddy-marie
Summary: Sometimes things we thought impossible to be true, comes to our lives. That s what House & Cuddy will learn on this story.
1. Chapter 1

This is our first fic, English is not our first language, so, sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes you may notice. If so please let me know so I can change them.

Unexpected arrival was co-written with Huddytina and me, with the special collaboration of our friend Nelly in one of the chapters. Huddytina will update the same fic, but in its Spanish version, called "Llegada inesperada"

Hope you enjoy the reading :D Don´t forget to review.

Chapter 1:

-Are you ok? Ask the doctor she could notice how nervous her friend was and colleague…

-Yeah I´m ok , sorry, answered Cuddy looking with special interest the floor of the exam room. I´m just not sure if I did the right thing by trying this again Sharon, I don´t know if I could stand if I fail again.

-Cuddy we already talk about this, if for any reason the IVF fails, it´ll be physical facts and…

Before she could continue, Cuddy interrupts her.

-I know, you don´t need to tell me this again, I know it´s not my fault but I can´t help feeling sad and worried. You know what ? I won't create any illusions, if it´s meant to happen it´ll happened, but if for any reason it fails again, I won't try it again, and stop guiltying myself. Just gonna see this as any other OB appointment.

To say Sharon was speechless was not even an approximated of how Sharon was feeling, she didn´t know what to say, after 3 failed attempts to get pregnant, and the depressions after that. Sharon thought it´ll be better if Cuddy don´t get her hopes high. In the end it could be good for her to be in that position.

A week after Cuddy´s appointment, you could hear the typical tic toc that cuddy´s heels made when se walk on the hospital, she was as always checking that everything was under control.

-Woow Cuddy today you look hotter than usual, said House in a joking tone.

What do you want House? Because I don't think all these flattering are just because you are nice, I know you have something under your sleeve, so I ask again, what do you want?

-Some sex could be nice. Are you available ? Said House

Cuddy couldn´t help to smile, even those jokes could make her feel better and make her day in a way easier. Shut up, she said trying to look angry . Tell me right know what you really need.

-My patient, I need an OR for a lobotomy and…

Cuddy rolled her eyes . And can I assume that you already make all the tests before jumping to that risky procedure?

-who do you think you´re talking to ? – Said House while checking her out, Cuddy look way better than any other day, she was wearing a tight black pencil skirt a red blazer that fit her perfectly.

-I´m sorry House, you know that I can´t allow that, find an easier way for treatment. She tries to get out of there as fast as she could, but House wasn´t letting her.

Come on Cuddy, the lobotomy will save my patients live, he said while walking beside her.

-If I had one dollar for every time you said that to me, I´ll run and buy a yacht .

-And If I had one dollar for every time you yell at me, I would have more sex.

-Ohh poor you did the prostitute, charges you more know? She said almost laughing

-Just a couple bucks, do you think you can take her place?

-House you should go to your office and try to find a solution, for your patient. Said while going inside the elevator.

-Ohh no , wait! And but his cane between de door so he could stop it. This is not just a whim or a way to mess with you, the life of that man hangs on that surgery. He said know really angry

-I know he needs a surgery to save his life, nut a lobotomy is not the surgery he needs, please get out of the elevator.

-No way I'm giving up so easily! And he went inside with her

-House, listen to me please, I will talk with Foreman, and if I consider that the lobotomy it´s really necessary, you have green light to do it.

-You shouldn´t doubt my diagnostic, it´s mean, and it´s meaner to share your doubts with my subordinates. Said as he made a sad puppy face.

-You are my employee and… She couldn´t continue because in that moment the elevator moved faster than usual, making both of them loose they're balance.

House´s cane fly across the small space in the elevator, but he was able to hold onto the rail, that keep him from falling onto his damage thigh, but Cuddy didn´t have that luck she fell hard and twist her ankle making her scream, after a couple seconds the elevator stopped abruptly, leaving both of them scared and surprised.

-Cuddy are you alright? What happened? He was genuinely worried

-I´m ok, I think I just twist my ankle, but I'm fine…

-Ok just sit down Cuddy, he was going to check her ankle but when he was reaching for her leg, she move.

-I just told you I'm fine . Said Cuddy really nervous .

-Ohh come on Cuddy! I just want to check your ankle, you wouldn´t think I'm going to hurt you right?

-Of course not! She answered immediately it´s just that I already told you I'm fine.

-Let me see, he took her ankle making her shout from the pain, house look carefully her ankle making sure everything was fine.

-Ok no fracture, he started massaging her foot, making Cuddy more nervous that she was.

-I´m fine House thanks. Just don´t know what happened .

-Well the laws of Physics tell me that this elevator broke down, and we almost die in here. Ohh great now I can sue the hospital. Cuddy smile at House´s joke

-Too bad we have no cell phone service in her. Said Cuddy .

House looking at his clock, and it´s lunch time so it´s gonna take a while for someone to notice we are missing.

-It´s true, well let´s just hope somebody notice the elevator isn´t working.

-Yes because otherwise we don´t know what we could do while we wait, we winked at her

After 20 min, the heat inside was more that they could handle, House remove his blazer, but Cuddy remain with all her clothes .

God, it´s like we were on fire, House groan

-I don´t know why are they taking so much time to find us, Cuddy answered while she press her palm onto her forehead, she could notice the sweat on her face.

-Why don´t you take off your blazer, the heat in here is terrible, and trust me I'm so near to undress.

-Stop saying nonsense, I prefer staying like this, thanks for your concern.

After a couple minutes, House as promised removed he´s pants.

-House pull up your pants, do not try to get those off.

-Don´t worry today I'm wearing underwear , he smiled while taking off his pants.

Cuddy besides being angry couldn´t help spying on him, she look him upside down and could see his scar, and start feeling that big weight on her shoulders and the guilt that the scar made her feel. She also couldn´t help feeling the heat on her body , but not a heat caused by the elevator.

Both of them heard some noises coming from the other side of the door.

-finally the found the elevator is not working, it shouldn´t take them so much to get us out of here. Said Cuddy.

After another 15 min, Cuddy couldn´t stand so much heat, so she had no other choice that take off her blazer, she was wearing a white spaghetti straps shirt, and the sweat from her body making the shirt beginning to wet.

-That shirt surely keeps the sweat. Said a sarcastic House

Blushing Cuddy crossed her arms trying to cover her cleavage, but when she moved, the pain in her ankle came back and made her scream again.

House move closer to Cuddy and once again took her leg and massage her ankle. Does this feel better, he asked?

Yes it does, answered Cuddy really shy.

While House was massaging her foot , he was taking a good look at Cuddy´s legs, without expecting , he started to feel turn on by the touch on her leg . Cuddy also felt excited, she didn´t know if it was the heat or that she knew they couldn´t get out of the elevator , both of them stared into the other, and that´s when House , in really slow and delicate motions put his hand up and up, Cuddy remain silent, and she was just looking, waiting for whatever was coming if they keep on what they were doing.

TBC

I hope you enjoy this first chapter. As I said at the beginning sorry for any mistakes I made.

Please R&R and stay tune for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody :D

Here´s the second chapter, thank you for all your the reviews. Enjoy the chapter and as always please leave your comments.

And for those who ask me about the translation of this fic, no we don´t use Google translator or any web translator, it´s 100% our job.

Thanks.

House was massaging Cuddy´s leg, while she was just staring at the elevator wall. As the minutes passed by Cuddy began to feel excited, and when she didn´t stop him, House took this as a cue to continue with the massage but going up more and more, but now with a very delicate touch, Cuddy felt all kind of emotions with the way House was touching her.

She couldn´t let House continue with the massage , they were inside her hospital elevator and at any moment, maintenance could fix it and let them out, and what could she tell or do if somebody found them in such a compromising situation, no and No she couldn´t let this go any further she was the dean at the PPTH and it was beyond unethical to have sex with an employee, outside the hospital and even worse having sex inside hospital facilities, and if that employee was House, rumors will spread at light velocity , since House´s first day at the hospital, the nurse staff start the rumor that something has or was going on between them , and know if they found about this "little situation" there´s no way she could deny the rumor mill that would spread like the plague. And oh God, the Board what could she possibly say to them, if they heard about this she was 100% sure that her job will be pending on a rope a very thin rope.

No! She can´t keep this on, - I need to stop this now before we can´t stop ourselves she thought.

But her mind and body were working on separated ways, and before she even noticed what she was doing , she got even closer to House and kissed him, it was a soft and sweet kiss at the beginning, but then it became more urgent and passionate, they were sharing all the need and passion they had for each other for almost 20 years, the kept kissing until the need of air made them stop, at that moment House, was hating the human need to breath he didn´t want to stop kissing her, he just needed to be near her kiss her.

With his free hand, he took her neck and pulled her closer to him kissing her with more force and passion than before, Cuddy was caressing his nape and his hair. They kept kissing as if they're lives depended on that action. With all the delicacy he had House laid cuddy on her back and his hands started touching her body, that body that could make House go crazy, he was caressing her legs then he go up to her hips and waist, he went up and up until his hands touched her breasts , he stop there and kept kissing her lips then he kissed her jaw line , collar bone and neck , there he could smell Lisa´s perfume he loved that smell, maybe he would never said it out loud , but he loved it.

He took the hem of her shirt and pulled it up until he was able to get rid of it. Greg took one of her breasts and with two of his fingers took her nipple and play with it, then he took it with his mouth and sucked on it while the other hand on her breast, she was holding his head so he kept on with her nipple on her mouth, she played with his hair and then her hands move lower touching his back she kept going down until her hands touched his ass, then she took his boxer and pull it down just a little.

House took a little trip down to her legs, and one more time he touched her legs, go up to her knees. He pulled her skirt up until he was able to see her black lacy panties, he put his hands on her hips and removed her panties, when Lisa felt his hands touching her she let out a moan, she hasn´t felt that kind of pleasure in a long time. Cuddy stroke his erection with one hand and could feel how he got harder with her touching him, with her other hand she pulled down his boxers and he helped her and took it off while she keep on with her hand job on him. House lay on top of her and kissed her one more time.

Lisa felt how "little Greg" made his way and enter her, she moan in a way that made House harder than he already was, and enter her with more force, he pulled in and out countless times, both of their breathings became more elaborated, but they started kissing again harder as when they were fighting over some crazy procedure House needed for a patient.

Cuddy wanted to control her screams , even she knew they were alone on the elevator she was scared that someone could hear them, but no matter how much she wanted to be quiet, House´s strokes were so intense that was impossible for her not to moan all her pleasure. They kept on that rhythm for a couple of minutes until both of them could feel they're orgasms near, finally House felt how Cuddy´s walls contracted with her orgasm making him cum. At that moment he felt so much pleasure, a pleasure that he never felt with Stacy or other women he had been with.

He remained inside of her, and once again he took possession of her neck giving her butterfly kisses tasting her, he could feel her perfume and that taste so special of her, what was it , he didn´t know but he enjoy it.

Cuddy felt his kisses, but she had her eyes closed trying to take hear breathing to normal levels. With her right hand she touched his back making small circles and the other hand was on his head, she love his hair it was soft even if he didn´t brush it in more than a day. They didn´t want to stop touching and kissing, but a strong noise made them stop and reincorporate. Cuddy tried to put on her cloths again but House took her hands he touched her again, she pull her skirt down and move to put on the rest of her cloths. House did nothing. He just stared at her, taking of her cloths in his mind, he moved his hand to his right took his boxers and put them on.

When Cuddy pulled her shirt they heard a loud Bang and then someone asking them if they were fine and how many people were inside. She answered that they were good and that it was just her and Dr. House. The man outside told them that in just some minutes they could go out, that they just finished with the elevator. She thanked him and just sat and avoided looking at House.

Now she felt guilty how could she had sex in an elevator? How could she? And with House, now she was sure that he would scream his sex encounter with her. Would she ever be able to look at him on the face again?

House finished with his clothes and sit down again, looking at Cuddy´s back and smiling a little. No more that 5 minutes after the repairman talked with Cuddy the elevator move again, and House holding onto the rail got up took his cane and held out a hand for Cuddy, so she could get up too.

Cuddy took his hand put when she tried to get up but when she put pressure on her foot, it made her scream, the pain was really bad so she just sit again, then she realized that while they were having sex, she forgot about the pain on her foot.

Just then the elevator doors open, now they were free. Wilson was outside the elevator waiting for them, and when he saw Cuddy on the floor and noticed how red here eyes were and the pain expression she had, he went by her and asked with concern what had happened to her.

-When the elevator broke down I felt and twisted my ankle, it´s nothing serious.

Wilson help Cuddy and they went to the chairs nearby, he sit on the table and then he took her leg and put it on his lap.

House went to his office sit on his chair and rest his feet on the ottoman, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath while he thought how he felt with Lisa, it was a new sensation but it didn´t bother him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hospital Wilson examined Cuddy´s ankle it didn´t show a fracture, it was just the twist and the swelling, he asked a nurse for some ibuprofen, water and an ace band.

The nurse brought a tray with the medicine water and the ace band and hand it to Wilson.

-Thank you Stephanie, said Wilson smiling at her.

-Cuddy take this, it´ll help with the pain, Cuddy hey are you here?

Cuddy was out she didn´t hear Wilson, it was until he touched her shoulder that she looked at him and took the meds and the water.

-Cuddy are you sure you´re ok? He asked really concerned

-Yes, I´m fine thank you, it´s just the pain, she answered hopping it´ll be enough for him and he wouldn´t make any more questions, but it wasn´t.

-House said something to you, didn´t he?

-No Wilson! She almost screamed. Thanks for your help and caring but I just waste more than an hour inside that elevator and I have a lot of work to do.

Wilson rolled his eyes, put the bandage on her ankle to prevent more swelling, she thanked him again, got up and went to her office, when she went inside and saw all the folders that needed her signature, she sigh. Took a sit on her chair and look through the contents of a file trying to forget what just happened.

As the day go by, she saw that not even a third part of the folders were on her out box, because she kept daydreaming on the sensations the House made her feel.

TBC

Thanks for reading, and if someone knows what I need to do to have a beta reader, please let me know.

Thanks again


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone :D

Here´s the third chapter hope you like it.

House went to his office, he kept thinking on the recent events with Cuddy , House closed his eyes and remembered the taste of her kisses , her smell and the moans and screams of ecstasy that they made, but soon his thoughts stopped thanks to Wilson.

House look at his friend but without saying a word to him.

-House tell me what happened, between you and Cuddy. She was acting weird and distant.  
You could tell that Wilson actually was concerned about both of his friends.

-Wilson you really act like a girl! You just want to gossip. Nothing happened with Cuddy, just that both of us trapped inside an elevator for more than an hour, with no cell phone and no air-conditioned.

-Ok House I´m going to believe that, but just to be honest with you I expected more than just the two of you inside the elevator chatting. I can´t believe that you didn't took the chance to do the nasty with her. He said in a sarcastic tone.

-I´ll keep that in mind for the next time Wilson I promise. He said in a more sarcastic tone.

Just in that moment House´s pager went on and he took that as an excuse to live his office.

-Se ya! Wilson sick people need my wonderful diagnostic skills. House left his office and a very confused Wilson.

Although Wilson told House that he believed his story. He was sure that there was more, and that something really big happen between his friends.

More curious than ever he went to Cuddy´s office, thinking that maybe there he could find the truth.

Cuddy was at the clinic; maybe treating patients would help her to clear her mind. And later she could finish her paper work.

Chase also was at the clinic and notice Cuddy´s estranges behavior, she was distracted like she was daydreaming. So he went close to her and asked her if she was ok. Maybe they weren´t friends but he cared and respect her.

-Dr. Cuddy are you ok?

-Yes! Well I'm just a little tired.

-mm are you sure? Do you need something?

-Yes I´m sure thanks for your concern Dr. Chase. I have to go excuse me please. She answered leaving Chase behind.

Cuddy once again went to her office, and sit on her chair. She took a deep breath and but her hands on hair face, thinking that everything that had happened with House was a huge mistake and it would be better not to think about it anymore.

Yes she was in love with House, she couldn´t deny it. She has been in love with him for almost 20 years. But she also knew that a relationship with his was nearly impossible, they were just friends.

She heard something and looked up and saw Wilson sited on her couch.

-Cuddy I need you to sign these files please. Is something wrong?

-Oh god, Wilson you scared me I didn´t see you when I got on.

-I´m sorry I scared you, but I was just waiting for you, I really need you to sign these files. But what I don´t understand is how distracted are you that you didn´t notice I was here. Are you sure you are ok?

Cuddy took the files from his hand and signed them without even looking the files, once she was done; she gave the back to Wilson. But he didn´t move.

Is that all you need Wilson? She knew there was more and that the files were just an excuse to talk with her.

Ok I´m just going to ask, because neither you nor House are able to tell the truth!

Something happened with House inside the elevator right?

Cuddy just stared at Wilson like saying that´s something you don´t need to know. Took another deep breath and answered to Wilson.

-What are you expecting to hear Wilson? I´ve already told you that nothing happened.  
Wilson I´d love to keep talking with you but as you can see, I have a lot to do. Could we just, rain check this marvelous conversation?

-Ok I'll leave you alone so you can finish your "work", but you as you just said we´ll have this conversation another time.

Wilson went out of her office, leaving Cuddy wondering why House hasn't told Wilson what happened in the elevator.

Two days later. House and Cuddy did everything to avoid each other. Neither of them wanted to make the first step and talk about their situation.

Cuddy was checking her email when Foreman knocked, she turned around and tell him to come in.

-Good morning Cuddy, House need you to sign this, our patient needs a biopsy.

Cuddy took the file and signed it.

-What´s going on with both of you?

-I don't know what you are talking about Foreman! She said and went back to her email.

-Well it´s just weir that House sends me to sign this, usually he´s the one that comes here for your approval. And it´s been a couple of days that he does everything he can to avoid you.

-House is avoiding me? She said

-Yes I think he is.

-Well I don´t know why he is avoiding me, but please go and give him the file and do the biopsy.

Foremen turned around and leave.

-Did she sign it? Asked House, once Foreman retuned

-Of course she did, but may I ask what´s going on with you?

13 and Taub look at his colleague and then at House.

-Just cut the Psychoanalysis, that´s Wilson´s Job. Go and make the biopsy.

-Ok but just so you know this is the last time I go to her office and ask for something.

-That´s ok that´s why I have another two ducklings.

-It´ll be better for everyone here if you just go and face your problems with Cuddy. Said a very angry Taub.

-It´s not even your turn and you´re complaining. Go and do the test!

Just after that. House felt a strong cramp on his leg, the pain was so bad that it made him bent and grabbed his leg.

This Cuddy situation was affecting his mood and health in a way that he didn´t want to accept.

At night House and Cuddy where on their beds neither of them could sleep, and without knowing both of them were thinking on the same thing. They needed to stop avoiding each other and face their fears.

Cuddy sat on her bed hugged her knees and cried. She cried not because she was sad, it was because she felt ridiculous it was just sex, but the thing was that the sex was with him, with House and that´s why she was scared.

At House´s place, House played his guitar, thinking that the music would help him forget everything.

It was after midnight and he was rolling on his bed trying to sleep. He needed to do something, so he took the phone and pressed speed dial #2…..

-Hello? Answered; someone on the other side.

-Hi Cuddy can we talk?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Sorry I didn´t update last week, but I had a lot of work, and didn´t get the time to post the new chapter.

I hope you enjoy it, and as always thanks for reading.

Chapter 4:

-Hello House. She said with a surprised tone on her voice.

-We need to talk..

-Don´t you think it´s too late in the night to talk? It´s 2 in the morning. She said while cleaning the tears that a couple of minutes ago fell from her eyes .

-Are you ok? Your voice sounds different.

-Yes I´m fine maybe I just caught a cold

-Is there something you need?

-I´m also a doctor House, but no thanks I don´t need anything.

-So can we talk tomorrow? He asked and she could hear that he was nervous

-Yes, we can talk tomorrow

-Ok Good night Cuddy, hope you feel better.

-Thank you House, good night

Both hung up the phone, and tried to sleep but the kept thinking about tomorrow, what would they say how would they react and what if they wanted to be in a relationship. Would the other one agree? Both of them just wait to the alarm clock to start so they could stop worrying about the talk.

The next day Cuddy was at her office watching the clock every five minutes, as always she arrived early to the hospital, but House as everybody knows won´t show up after 9 am. It was already 8:50 Cuddy kept looking to the nurses' station hopping to see House. Finally after a couple of minutes, House appeared, Cuddy felt a pair of intensive blue eyes staring at her , she felt her heart beating faster, and her hands sweating, yes she was actually nervous, but at House´s sight she looked serene.

-May I come in? Asked House, he actually stayed outside her office, just poked his head through the door.

-Since when do you ask for permission to come to my office?

-mmmm. Since that afternoon. He said with a wink

Cuddy smile nervously at his comment, House came in and sat in front of her, neither of them saying a word, just kept staring at each other.

Well? At what time do we start talking? He said in his usual kidding tone.

-House I think that afternoon both of us got caught up with the moment and.

-It was amazing. House interrupted her.

-Yes , it´s true. However it can´t happen again. She said in a really serious tone.

-It´s true. Said House

-Do you agree? Cuddy couldn't help to feel disappointed  
-You just said it was a mistake Cuddy no?

-Well yes. That afternoon we were just to adults that. (She took a breath) had sex. Just that.

-So that means that things are clear between us? Asked House

-Yes

-So that means that you won´t avoid me anymore?

-You were the one avoiding me House. She pretended to be outraged

-I could never avoid the twins. He said pointing with his eyes to Cuddy´s cleavage.

-Ok mister you had more than a look. She said

-Are you talking about the. Ohh forget it, I have patients lives to save. And he left her office with smirking, leaving Cuddy smiling at his comments, both of them were now calmed and happy to know that everything between them was as good as always.

After a round of every kind of tests available and a minor surgery. House finally solved the case and had free time so he decided to go and annoy his friend Wilson.

-Hello, he said while walking through his office and taking a sit in front of his friend.

-Hello. Answered Wilson without looking him, he kept signing his papers.

-Do you know that the new nurse Jenny is sleeping with..

-Not interested. Said Wilson

-Since when you´re not interested. House was intrigued

-Since my so called friend, hides things from me and thinks that I will just listen to whatever he thinks it´s convenient.

-What are you talking about Wilson?

-You know what I´m talking about.

-No I don´t. he kept pretending.

-Ok House keep acting that you don´t know what I mean.

-My God Wilson! You´re worse than my mother. You know that the reason I stay away from her, just to avoid confrontations like this one. Ok ok do you really want to know what´s going on ?

Wilson said yes with his head, House took a deep.

-I had sex with Cuddy! Are you happy now gossip girl?

-You had sex with Cuddy?

Inside the elevator? Wilson´s eyes almost popped out of his head.

-What? Did you hit your head? Of course it was inside the elevator, there´s no other place to do it when you´re trapped INSIDE an elevator

-Well normal people use the bed for that porpoise.

-Normal people are boring Jimmy.

-Yeah true, so what are you planning to do? Wilson was very concerned

-Nothing, everything will be as chaotic as ever.

-Are you sure? Because Cuddy has been acting really weird.

-Today Cuddy and I had a little chat, trust me everything is ok.

-If you said so.

When House was leaving the Hospital, he ran into Cuddy.

-How´s your patient? Asked Cuddy

-Alive, now he has a lot of miserable days to live.

-Good job House

-Thank You. See ya tomorrow Cuddy

-Good night House.

House and Cuddy left the hospital, feeling relaxed and with no preoccupations, beside the usual ones.

Later that night while Cuddy was sleeping, she felt a hand touching her thighs.

-What are you doing here House? She was scared

-I want to be with you?

Without thinking any further they merged into a long kiss. House raised his hand over her nightgown, cuddy was moaning, House quickly took off his shirt and lifted Cuddy´s nightgown.

-Just do it. She said in a very low whisper. Cuddy was feeling really excited and waiting for House to take her one more time.

-Ahh she cried, but when Cuddy opened her eyes, she realized that she was alone in her room, drenched in sweat her breathing was agitated. It was all a dream but Cuddy felt it as it was real. One pleasant dream that made her remembered everything that they shared a few days ago.

On the next day, things went normally at the hospital. Cuddy was focused on her work House and the dream from last night. Later that day Cuddy watched the clock and it was already time to go home. She didn´t even feel the time pass so quickly. She took her things a headed to her car, but she run into House on the lobby.

-Two days on a row, if you keep harassing me I will go down to HR.

-Me harassing you? No House you're not so lucky.

-Yes I´m. he said and winked at her. Looks like today we finished early.

Yes we did, fortunately today's work wasn´t as stressful as any other day.

-Cuddy do you want to go for a drink? Asked House, he actually was nervous and didn´t look at her while waiting for an answer.

TBC

Chapter 5 will be post tomorrow as an apology for taking so much to update. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised here´s chapter 5

Thanks for reading

Chapter 5

Did House, just asked her out? Cuddy couldn´t believe it, she was nervous. She did want to accept his invitation but she didn´t know if it was convenient to go out whit him.

-Ohh ok, where shall we go?

-I know a place that has the quality standards that Lisa Cuddy needs. He said in a sarcastic tone.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. That movement that House liked, but this time the rolled was accompanied with a little smile.

-Here , take the helmet, I don´t want to something happened to that head of yours. Don´t think I'm being nice, it´s just that if something happens to you, PPTH would have another dean and I'm almost sure that he won't look so hot in those skirts of yours.

Even House was being sarcastic as always. Cuddy was surprised with House´s caring.

No! She screamed. Don´t even think about it. I won't get into this death trap with you. We are going to use my car.

-Ohh come on Cuddy don´t be a fun killer, you are going to hurt my feelings and also hers. He said pointing at his bike.

-No House I'm not going to ride that bike, don´t you see I'm wearing a skirt? It´s almost impossible for me to go on that with a skirt and heels.

-That´s the fun thing about this trip. You´ll look amazing on my bike, too hot actually. And no man would resist your charms. You know what it´s better if we go on your car. But then you´ll need to take me home. Don´t you think I'll go alone right? At those hours you don´t know what would happened to a man like me. He said with his puppy dog eyes.

Cuddy couldn´t help it and laugh at his comments and the face he made.

-Don´t worry I'm sure that nothing would happen to you, but I'm not going to take the risk so I'll give you a ride to your home. And while she was talking with him she put her hand on his chest.

They walked side by side to Cuddy´s car, she opened the trunk and put in there here briefcase, then went to the driver´s side and when she was going to get in the car House was already on the driver´s place. And he was moving the seat and mirrors

-What are you doing? Said Cuddy

-What does it look like I'm doing? Answered House with a duh tone. You didn´t think I was going to drive in this mini space right?

-And what makes you think I'm letting you drive MY car?

-Well the fact that I´m the only one who knows where´re we going makes me think that I need to drive. So stop worrying and let´s go. I promise to be careful with your car.

-Ok, just because I don´t know where are you taking me, ad cause if we keep arguing we´ll never get anywhere. Said Cuddy feeling exasperated.

-Ohh Cuddles, finally we agree on something. You won't regret it, I'll drive so fast that you won´t even notice when we get there. He said smirking at her.

-No way House, I don´t want that for any reason, we go back in an ambulance, or even worst spend the night at the police station. So drive carefully. She said and stayed silent while House drove.

-Please Cuddy relax, I know that a night with me can be pretty exciting, but you don´t need to be so quiet. I won´t do anything to you, well at least until you ask for it. We are just going for some drinks. And House smiled at the sight of Cuddy.

-It´s not that I'm worried, I was just thinking when was the last time you and I went out, without being because of hospital business? Do you remember?

-You´re right. I think the last time we went out was mm.. That night when you gave me everything I asked because I'm sure you remember that once I did give you everything you asked. And that night was some years ago. He said smirking at her and at the same time thinking on that night.

-Could you please forget that night? It´s not that what happened was so great to remember after so many years.

-Cuddy don´t fool yourself. You know that night was one of the greatest night´s you ever had, even if you deny it , that is the yardstick by which all have been measured and nobody could beat me ... he said proudly compare every single relation you´ve had and nobody has

-Do you actually think that night was so important to me? Cuddy was so focused on house that she forgot to pay attention to the road.

-I´m sure it was important for you Lisa, because it was important for me too. House couldn´t believe that he said that out loud. Ohh who said that? House said quickly after realizing what he said, trying to sound as if he was joking.

-Oh look we finally arrived. Didn´t I tell you that this place would pass your health standards? And I must say that I actually come here to check that everything would be as you like it mademoiselle Cuddy. You actually thought that I'll take you to a place with drunk and horny fat men right?

-I must admit that a part of my thought that. But I'm glad to prove me wrong.

The place was an small decent restaurant/bar and from the outside you could hear smooth music, and it seem like there wasn´t too many people.

Good night, table for two? Asked the hostess.

-Yes please. Answered House

-Ok please follow me. The waiter guided them to the table.

-I´ll come back in a couple of minutes to take your order. The waiter was about to take the chair to help Cuddy sit. But before he could reach the chair House said.

-Cuddy let me help you. And he pulled the chair for her.

-Thanks House, but you won't move the chair when I sit, so I fall right?

-Cuddy Cuddles, it´s so difficult for you to believe that I really want to talk with you and that at least for today I won´t joke around or make comments about your skirt and cleavage. Which they look amazing tonight!

-Yes actually it´s hard for me to believe you want to have an adult conversation with me. But at least for "today" I could spend some time with the Greg House I met so many years ago.

House was about to answer, when the waiter came back.

-Can I take your order?

House didn´t give Cuddy a chance to think what she was going to order. And said to the waiter.

-For me a Jack Daniel and for my beautiful lady mm oh I know your favorite a chocolate martini.

-Ok I'll be right back with you drinks.

-Chocolate martini? I can´t believe you still remember my favorite drink. Said Cuddy excited that House remembered such little details.

-You´d be surprised to know all the things I remember, such as when you had exams you were so nervous that you forget to eat. Also that time after the histology exam you fainted, or that you used to go to de coffee shop near the library and buy chocolate and berry muffins.

-Ohh really. Well I also remember many things. For example how you chased me for two days and begged for my endocrinology notes, because you "lost" yours and when I finally gave you my notes, you ran and screamed like crazy you´re the best. Both of them smiled at the memory of their college years.

Cuddy took a sip of her drink and taking courage from some place she said.

-I´m glad we´re here, I really needed to forget about the routine, and all the hospital problems.

House was rolling his glass between his hands; he looked at Cuddy didn't know what to answer, so he just said. –I´m glad. And then finished his drink.

They talked about other moments they lived on college, one of those was how House tormented his professors and classmates.

-Do you remember when Professor Heinz asked us to leave the class because we kept laughing? Asked House

-How can I forget that day? You were throwing paper balls with your pen and one of those balls hit Heinz right on the face and I couldn´t help to laugh and that´s when he asked us to leave. And after that day he practically hallucinated us and was always trying to fail us on the works we did.

They kept talking about the good times, and after another couple of drinks.

-House I think we should leave now, it´s getting late and I still need to take you home and go back to mine.

-Mooom! It´s still early and I'm not sleepy can we stay 5 more minutes, pretty pretty please?

-I´m sorry but tomorrow I have an early meeting with the board and I need to finish some work and check some files. And actually it´ll be great if for once in your life you get to work on time and if you were on a good mood and do your clinic hours.

-Can I pay those hours in other way? The clinic is full of hypochondriac moms who think that their children will die of pneumonia just because they have a cold, and also there are those idiots who don´t know what a condom is. Ah and don´t forget those weirdo's with mp3 players inside them. Please mom don´t make me go there.

-You know the clinic it´s part of your job, but maybe I could change the clinic hours, for lectures to the students. She said smirking

-No way! Said House almost screaming. If there is anything worse than hysterical moms and idiots who never watch Dawson´s Creek is a bunch of students unable to distinguish between Morphine and Morpheus. What if I pay you those hours with another date? It´ll be better than being in the hospital surrounded by a bunch of idiots don't you think?

-We can go out again, but it won´t be for you to pay your clinic hours.

-You´re mean Cuddy. You want me to waste my genius brain diagnosing cases that a monkey with an aspirin bottle could solve. Answer House feigning annoyance and taking money out of his wallet to pay for the bill, then he extended his hand to Cuddy and they leave the place.

-Why did you have to move al the mirrors and my seat House! Said Cuddy slightly angry

-It was almost impossible for me to drive in that mini space. Remember I'm bigger than you there for I needed to move the seat and mirrors if not I would crash your precious car, and if I remember you said that you didn´t want to go back in an ambulance. I´m sorry I thought I was doing the right thing. It won't happen again.

Cuddy drove House to his home and when they arrived..

-I really had a great time. Thank you House and she gave him a kiss on the cheek

-I´m glad you had a great time Cuddy. I also enjoy this time together.

House took Cuddy´s cheek and caressed her face. Then he pulled her a little closer until his lips gently brush hers. It was a soft and tender kiss. She kissed him back and after a couple of seconds or minutes they didn´t know they pulled apart.

House looked at Cuddy one more time and said.

-Good night Lisa, drive safely and he gave her another kiss on the lips. He got out of the car and went to his apartment.

Cuddy once again started her car and drove to her house. When she arrived she realized that she drove in an automatic mode because she didn't remember the streets or the things she saw. In her mind was the kiss they share.

Cuddy step out of her car smiling like a teenager, she took her briefcase from the trunk of her car closed the car and went inside her house.

She knew she had work to do, but she had to prepare the papers for the meeting with the board but she was sure that she won't find the energy she needed for that, so she took her pajamas and went to bed. She was on her bed and tried to sleep.

TBC 


End file.
